Christmas with the Pedrosas
by Kaboot
Summary: Raimundo invites Jack to go back to Rio with him for Christmas, an invitation Jack thinks he might have been better off declining. But then again... [Slash, RaixJack] Title and rating might end up changing... The title's awful... [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prologue

Summary: Raimundo invites Jack to go back to Rio with him for Christmas, an invitation Jack thinks he might have been better off declining. But then again... Slash, RaixJack

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

Warnings: Slash of the RaixJack variety, but nothing too serious.

Other various notes: This story was written with the decision that Jack was an agnostic. Creative license and such, eh?

No flaming, por favor. Other than that, reviews would be loved.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The four Xiaolin Dragons stood at the training grounds, awaiting their teacher. A few nervous whispers were exchanged: It was rare that they arrived for their training before Master Fung did.

"Ya know what?" The Dragon of Wind said. "If the Fung-miester doesn't show up in five minutes, I'm going to skip training."

"Raimundo my friend, you cannot skip training!" The smallest of the four protested. "And I am starting to worry about Master Fung, it is not like him to be late."

"You needn't worry, Omi." The four monks looked over to see Master Fung approaching, Dojo resting comfortably on his shoulder. "I was finishing a conversation with Dojo."

"You can thank me later." The gecko of a dragon said with pride. Raimundo blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

Omi stepped forward. "So, Master Fung, what sort of training shall we be doing today?"

"Actually, there will be no training today. You see, it has been brought to my attention-"

"By yours truly." Dojo said.

"-That the holidays are fast approaching. I realize that you might wish to spend them with your families. So, I have decided that, if you wish, you may spend the remainder of the month wherever you please."

All at once, the older three Xiaolin Monks began chattering excitedly.

"This is great!" Kimiko exclaimed. "I'll be able to see Kieko again!"

"A whole month back home, an' Christmas on the ranch." Clay grinned, brushing his blonde hair out his eyes. "Sounds prefect."

"A'right! Rio, my home sweet home, here I come!" Raimundo said wistfully.

Omi, meanwhile, was quiet, a sad smile on his face. "If it is all right, Master Fung, I would like to stay here . . . After all, I have no where else to go." His friends exchanged guilt-filled looks, and immediately began consoling Omi.

"Hey there, little partner, you know you're more than welcome to come to Texas."

"Or, you could come to Tokyo with me."

"If you want to, I'll take you to Rio."

"No my friends. That is quite all right. I have no regrets in staying here other than the fact that I will miss you. This is my home."

"And of course, you are welcome to stay." Master Fung assured him.

Dojo grinned. "Aw. How cute." He said, half-jokingly. "As for the rest of you - You've got the rest of the day to pack. Tomorrow I'll be taking you home."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Short. I know. This is just the prologue, mind you. It's off to a slow start, but I'm hoping it'll get better..


	2. Packing

Hey guys! Mahalo (that's Hawaiian for thank you) to all of those who have been reading and reviewing so far! Here's the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Yup. That hasn't changed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was an audible 'oof' as Raimundo slung a red bag over his shoulder. The boy's teal eyes scrunched up, his brow furrowed.

"Kimiko..." He breathed, tugging the bag up his back. "What have you _got _in here?"

"Not much." The Japanese girl said blankly, curling the tip of one of her ponytails around her index finger. "Clothes, makeup, Goo Zombies 2, Kochika Raider..."

Raimundo grunted, trudging towards the temple door. "All that shouldn't weigh as much as this..."

"...Hair supplies." Kimiko finished.

Ah. Raimundo glanced at his friend, who had a different hairstyle for every day of the year. "That would do it." He let the bag drop to the ground with a loud thud. "Well, I'm going to get my bag."

"Thank you, Rai!" Kimiko called afer him.

Raimundo stepped into his curtained-off sectioned of the bedroom, picking up his orange duffle bag. He paused for a moment, then poked his head into the section of the room belonging to Clay. "Yo, uh, Clay, you ready?"

"Almost..." The cowboy looked over his shoulder at his friend and patted a brown suitcase. "I gotta finish packin'."

"Ya know, Dojo told us to pack our things yesterday."

"Well, yeah. An' I was. But then I got hungry, and then there was..." He counted off on his fingers. "Chores, dinner, more chores, an' bed. I didn't get the chance."

Rai shook his head. "Whatever, dude." He grinned. "Man, how sweet is this? Two whole weeks. Away from the temple. At _home_."

"Yeah..." Clay took of his hat and brushed his hair back. "It's gonna be a bit strange, though. No trainin', no lookin' fer the Wu..."

"Getting to sleep in!" Raimundo exclaimed, his voice overflowing with excitement.

Clay smirked, putting his hat back on. "Speak fer yourself, partner. There ain't no sleepin' in at the ranch."

The Brazilian shrugged. "I feel kinda bad for Omi, though. Not having a _real_ family to go home to."

"The way I figure it, this has pretty much become his home an' his family."

"Maybe. But... Still..."

"I guess I can see where you're comin' from with that. But it could be worse. I mean... Can you imagine havin' a family to spend the holidays with, but not_ wantin_' to spend it with them?"

Raimundo exhaled, raising his eyebrows. "Nah... I can't... I mean... That'd be awf...ul..." He trailed off, suddenly standing up very straight. Without a word to Clay, he turned around and bolted out of the room.

"Kimiko! KIMIKO! I need to use your cell phone!"


	3. An Unexpected Call

Two chapters in one update! I'm on a roll! (This and the previous chapter would have been up earlier, but the document manager wasn't working. Ah, well... Also, I just realized - all the chapters so far are really **_short! _**Sorry about that, guys!)

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. (If I _did_, it wouldn't have ended after a measly three seasons.) I also don't own The Breakfast Club, but that didn't stop me from throwing a line from that in here. (Changing the name to fit _this_ story, of course.) Can anyone find the line?

* * *

_Brr-ing, brr-ing!_

Jack Spicer let out a low growl, glaring at the phone. _Why_ had he been so insistent on getting a phone set up down there?

_Brr-ing, brr-ing!_

Jack sighed and stood up; obviously his parents weren't planning on taking this call. Reluctantly, abandoned the blue prints he had been working on.

"Spicer residence, Jack speaking." He greeted. The formality was completely out of his character, but his parents had the type of friends who thought you were some sort of caveman if you didn't answer the phone in such a manner.

"Woah, Spicer, what's up with the polite act?"

Jack paused, running his fingers through his bright red hair. "Raimundo? What do_ you_ want?"

"It's December." The boy on the other end of the line stated.

"Very observant."

"Yeah..." Raimundo sounded a bit uneasy, which struck Jack as odd. "Right. Well... Ya see, Master Fung gave us the holidays off, so we could spend them with our famili- One sec."

Jack blinked. The sound became muffled - he was guessing that Rai had covered the mouthpiece with his hand - but he could still hear.

"Wha- Yeah, Omi, this is Kimiko's phone. Of _course_ I asked her, do you think I'd take the girl's phone without asking? That was rhetorical question, Omi. Hey, it's none of your business who I'm talking to! No! Look, why don't you go... Do something. I don't know! Yeah, okay. Bye." The sound became clear again. "Sorry about that. Where was I? Oh yeah, vacation."

"Pedrosa, is there a_ point_ to this call?"

"I'm getting there! Jack Spicer, you have been officially invited to spend Christmas with the Pedrosas." There was a long silence on Jack's end. "Spicer? You still there?"

"Are you for real with this offer?"

"Uh-huh. Aren't you lucky, getting to spend Christmas with _me_!"

Jack shook his head. "You're so conceited, Rai. You're so conceited."

"Is... That a yes?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because... Look, Jack, nobody should feel lonely on Christmas."

"What makes you so sure I feel lonely?" Jack asked, absent-mindedly adjusting his goggles, pulling them higher up on his forehead.

"Because you're Spicer." Raimundo stated simply. And that was that.

"Well... Maybe. Christmas, huh? I'm an agnostic, you know."

"Oh?"

Jack chuckled. "Do you even know what that is?"

"Yes, actually, I do. But, oh, come anyway. Really. My parents said you could come, and I really didn't think they would, what with my eight siblings. 'Course, I didn't mention that you're, ya know, an _evil boy genius_, but... It works."

"Ya know what Pedrosa? I'm going to take you up on that offer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure, if my parents say yes."

"Awesome."

Jack smiled warily. "Yeah. I guess it is."

* * *

Kaboot would like to apologize for the awful-ness of that chapter, and for the out-of-character-osity. Chapter three should be better, and thanks for reading through all that. 


	4. Welcome to Paradise

Whoo-hoo! Chapter Three! I'd like to apologize for the wait - I haven't had much inspiration for this story. Now, I'm planning on finishing this no matter what, but that might not happen until well after the holidays. Sorry about this guys, and I'm doing the best I can. I _think_ this one is a _little_ bit longer...

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

The monks left the temple without much of a fuss. Raimundo - quite purposely - waited until he and the others had said their goodbyes to Omi and were a good way away from the temple before he informed them about their extra stop.

"Spicer's place? Why would you need to go there, partner?" Clay asked, staring at his friend blankly.

"To pick Jack up." Raimundo explained as patiently as he could manage.

"Um... Maybe I'm missin' somethin', but _why_ would you be doin' that?"

Rai closed his eyes and graoned. _So thick, so thick, **so thick!**_"Because... Jack's coming with me to spend Christmas in Rio." The Brazilian sighed, keeping his voice level.

Now it was Kimiko's turn to be confused. "Jack Spicer? Our _enemy_, Jack Spicer?! Why are you spending Christmas with _him_?!"

"Hey, look Kim - we're on vacation from this Shen Gong Wu stuff, so why does it matter who I hang out with?" So much for being calm.

"An enemy's an enemy, Rai." The girl stated, crossing her arms.

"Whatever..."

The rest of the trip, even after Jack came aboard, was passed without anyone saying a word. However, Jack was almost immediately struck with airsickness, and Kimiko was busily chatting with her friends back home on her PDA, so between the retching every few minutes and the constant electronic beeping, the trip was certainly not silent. Needless to say, by the time Dojo was approaching Rio de Janeiro - the final stop on the trip - Raimundo was feeling very irritable, whereas Jack felt completely awful - and wishing he'd never excepted Raimundo's invitation in the first place.

"Close your eyes, Jack." Raimundo whispered as Dojo began to land, tapping the other boy on the shoulder. (Dojo had, for some reason, thought that if Jack sat closest to the front, he wouldn't get as sick. It hadn't done a bit of good.)

Jack turned his head to face the other boy. "What... Why?" He asked, and then immediately turned forward again as he was hit by a wave of nausea. Raimundo made no reply, just reached forward and placed his hands over Jack's eyes. "Pedrosa! What the heck?!"

"Just trust me."

"Why would I do that?!"

"Ah... Hate to interrupt... Whatever you're doing... But we're here." Dojo spoke up.

"Finally... Alright, now, keep your eyes closed, Spicer." Raimundo said as he jumped off of Dojo. Jack did as he was told and - very gratefully for the ride to have come to an end - slid to the ground.

"Bye Dojo! Thanks for the ride!" Raimundo called with a wave. The dragon nodded and flew off.

"Can I open my eyes n–"

"NO!" Raimundo exclaimed. He grabbed Jack's hand, and the goth boy was lead about blindly for what, to him, felt like ages.

"_Now,_" Rai began, letting Jack's hand drop. "You can open your eyes."

Jack glanced around at his new surroundings - warily, at first, but soon his eyes grew wide. "Wow..."

"Yeah."

"_Wow..._" No wonder Raimundo loved this place so much. It was green and lush, to the point of being overgrown, but in a beautiful way.

Raimundo smiled, glancing sideways at Jack.

"Hey Spicer?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to paradise."

* * *

-sigh- This chapter didn't come out quite as nicely as I hoped... But there were many parts I was very satisfied with. On a different note, writing about someone being airsick is weird. Being that I could only find so many pictures of Rio, I wasn't too sure of just how to describe it... But, yeah. As always, thanks for reading, and please review! 


End file.
